


16.Burning

by WLZA



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLZA/pseuds/WLZA





	16.Burning

“你不知道你喝酒的时候脸红起来的样子多诱人，从那时候开始我每隔几晚就会想起你的样子，我想着你的脸自慰，舔着嘴唇回味你的味道，我做梦都想插你。”  
“唔……你放屁！”我躲开他的嘴唇，“你不是说你不喜欢男人吗！”  
“你在我眼里又不是男人。”他说的不以为意。  
“那我是什么？”  
“你是我的可爱的小老师。”  
他又吻上来，我知道我躲不过了，自从他第一次强吻我的时候我就该意识到他有问题，那时候我就该辞职……

他解开我的腰带，隔着内裤用手指描绘我性器的形状，他找到我的尿孔并用拇指按住，然后俯身下去舌头舔上我还软着的器官。我们同样有着的男性器官。  
他边舔还边发出啧啧声，搞得我很不好意思。我不知道他想做什么，也不知道他想做到哪一步，只是我很清楚我的状态。我不喜欢女人，但是我不想喜欢坂田银时。不是他不够好，而是我们不相配。  
我不想遵从内心发出舒服的呻吟声，可是身体却诚实地有了反应。

“哇，慢慢竖起来了。”他感叹一声后手捏着我的阴囊，同时舌头在龟头上打转。  
“竖你妹啊！啊……”他握紧我的性器，使得我不得不叫出声。没有人能在别人掌握着他的重要部位的时候还能忍住，除非他是哑巴，或者受过专门训练。可惜这两样我都不是。  
“喜欢这样吗？”他吸着我的龟头吞吐，我得承认真的很舒服。  
“喜欢你妹啊……”  
“都忍不住了啊……”他用唇抿我的耳垂，一用力我就感到我的耳垂已经红了，他强迫我与他舌吻，之后他开始上下撸动我完全勃起的分身，“呐，诚实一点，睁开眼睛看着我。”  
我可能是着了魔，听他这么说我当真睁开眼睛对上他，我看到他鬓角淌下的汗液，因为忍耐而动的喉结，还有诱人的眼神……

当他帮我脱下内裤时，那层布料湿了一部分，有些是他从口袋里掏出的瓶子里的润滑剂，有些是我分泌出来的精液。  
但是我离射精还有段时间，他套弄的动作越来越大也越来越快，可那还是不能令我射精。他分神去脱自己的裤子，我看到他的阴茎跳了出来。  
我不承认他的那里比我大。  
他那处的颜色比我深的多，可是明明比我小好几岁的说……  
“喂，专心点。”他停下动作，跪着靠近我，然后我们的性器就靠在了一起，我很讨厌他这样做，不是不舒服而是……这样就显得他那里比我多出来一小块……

我被他脱得只剩上衣，他的手握不住我们两人的阴茎，他抓我去摸他的分身，我不同意他就咬我的肩头，还威胁我会在脖子留下痕迹让别人看到。最后我只有妥协，我和他的手碰到一起，我抬眼去看他的表情，好像……很愉快……  
于是我也更大胆，我渴望射精，那里憋的不好受。我知道他肯定也是这么想，因为他的手法……  
不等我看清他是怎么撸的就被挡住视线，他又来索取亲吻，他尝试卷住我的舌头，他也成功了。我试着吮吸他的舌尖，动作虽然缓慢可是当我绕着他的舌尖打转的时候他却像是要把我吞进肚子里，他轻咬住我的舌头，舔咬、吮吸，一样不落。

当我在他的挑逗下快要射精的时候他竟然放开手不去动我的性器，我感到一丝空虚，那里想要被碰触，被抚摸……  
我眯眼看他，却感到乳头被人掐着，他松开手后又去拨弄我硬起来的乳头，刮搔我的乳粒，这让我忍不住浑身酥麻随之一颤。  
我发誓这一切结束之后我要把他痛扁一顿……  
他的舌离开我的口腔，带出很多唾液，唾液连成丝线残挂在我的嘴角，我不知道那唾液是我们之中谁的，如果这里有镜子，我一定不想看我现在的样子，一定……用卷毛能说出来的话是淫靡，我现在一定很淫靡不堪……  
他用嘴含住我的乳头吸咬，我本能的挺起胸抓住身边的的衣物，那感觉实在是让人欲罢不能。  
他的手指探到我身后的时候我并没有发觉，但是当有拇指按压我的隐私部位时我并不能尽快的阻止。  
因为我……在这种情况下……射精了……


End file.
